


if i were you and you were me

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [23]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mystique was the CIA agent, and Moira the radicalizing adoptive sister?</p>
            </blockquote>





	if i were you and you were me

**Author's Note:**

> fandom bingo prompt: role reversal

Raven Darkholme had… _talents_ , as it were, for concealment, and she’d honed them well over the years.  In the end, the CIA had been a natural fit for a woman who could be anyone, anywhere.

 

Finding Charles Xavier had been something of a _personal_  priority, after she’d discovered what the Hellfire Club were planning.

 

After all, you needed fire, sometimes, to fight the specter of nuclear war.

 

* * *

 

“So — you can be _anyone?_ ” Moira asked the woman, eyes a little wide.  “Just, like that?"

 

“Yes,” she said, nodding.  She was a little short with the girl, who really wasn’t that young — 25 to Xavier’s 30 — if only because she’d had this conversation a million times before.  As she spoke, she shifted to match Moira’s appearance exactly.  “Just like that."

 

“That’s incredible."

 

* * *

 

“You shouldn’t have to hide,” Moira said, softly, one night in late September.  Things had gone horribly wrong at the compound, and that meant going into hiding for a while.  At least until they had a chance to strike at Shaw.  “Charles is wrong."

 

Raven shook her head.  “I’ve spent my life hiding, in one way or another.  Nothing’s changed so far."

 

“Because nobody’s _made_  it change.”  She leaned toward Raven.  “I think we should make it."

 

No one had ever said anything so radical to her before, and Raven considered it, actually _believed_ , for a moment, in this young, utterly human woman’s resolve to make it real.

 

Later, looking back, she’d say that was why she kissed her.

 

* * *

 

When Erik leaves, Moira goes with him.

 

Raven follows, if only to protect her.


End file.
